Sun Hi Song
Sun Hi Song is the lead singer in XO-IQ. A funky, free spirit and self-proclaimed star on the rise, Sun Hi is one of a kind. Accompanied by her one true love - her phone - she constantly blogs to the "Sun Hi Nation," updating them on everything and everybody in her life. When she discovers her magical connection with Jodi, Corki, and Caleb, her dreams seems even more within reach. Fueled by her need for fame and social media attention, Sun Hi's behavior causes all sorts of mayhem. A result of that is her initial rivalry with Corki due to the fact that Sun-Hi's parents wanted her personality to be more like Corki's. One thing is certain, this girl has little time for homework or boys, but who needs that stuff when you're the next pop sensation? Sun Hi Song is portrayed by Megan Lee. Personality Sun Hi is the definition of a pop diva. Funky, fresh and free, she can be a little scatter-brained, except when it comes to her number one goal: to be a big star! She loves the spotlight when on her and spends every moment on social media. Her quest? To become famous! Sun Hi loves her life and expects you to love it too! Sun Hi loves the spotlight and often acts self-centered. She doesn't like school much and often needs Corki's help with tests and homework. Although she acts much like a diva, she also cares a lot about her friends and family. She has a really curious mind, especially when it comes to Corki's personal life. Appearance Sun Hi is a South Korean-American girl. She has light brown hair with highlights and often has many different hairstyles. She usually wears sparkly things and lots of jewelry. She always has little jewels and stickers on her face, near her eye. She styles a lot. Quotes TBA Trivia *Her dad wanted her to become an astrophysicist but she refused. *She has a video web show and calls her fans the "Sun Hi Nation". She has 72 fans (as of episode 1), mostly relatives and later 1017(as seen in the special episode - summer splash). *She has been kicked out of all the schools she has been to except for Mackendrick Prep. *She is a genius, shown in I Am Genius. *She used to call her bandmates (Caleb/Corki/Jodi) her music assistants. *She has a identical twin sister, Sun Mi. *She's the lead singer of XO-IQ. *She is very jealous of everyone who gets in her way. *Her (possible) favorite store/brand is Justice and she often wear Justice clothes in most episodes. *She is the only member of XO-IQ that does not have a love interest in season 1. *She never repeats her revenge pranks. *There are many rumors saying that she likes Dylan. *She is dating Linc Harrison. *She has different hair colors in each season. * Songs Sung *Now I Am Here (in her Imagination) *Spotlightz *Make It Pop *Party Tonight *Girls @ (in her Imagination) *Do It *Get it Right *Luv Em Boys *The Rules of Cool *Skillz *Friday Night *Do You Know My Name *How I'm Made Gallery Category:Characters Category:XO-IQ Members Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens